starwars old republic back to the present
by MBoeltje41
Summary: there was a reason why ashoka tano was found as an orphan that is because she traveled around 4000 years in to the future but now it's time to retrun can she help her aunt nahsoka to defeat the sith emperor. while raising a daughter?
1. Chapter 1 time for a lesson

**this is a new story i decided to uplaod after playing some SWTOR ( starwars the old republic.) MMORGP. i came on this idea after i tried to recreate ashoka tano in game the name was already chosen. ( figures) after the new patch and plable race togruta got released. so i called my charecter Nahsoka. dicrect ancestor. and founder of the tano clan. but for this story she is Ahsokas aunt. and there will be manny more surprises**

 **this story is T rated but contains some M rated contend Please be warned**

 **before the M raited scene begins you'll see this warning**

 **youre now reaching a M rated section that can contain sexuwal or verry violand conted if you dont want to read that please scroll donw till you see END OF SCENE in thick capical letters HERE BY YOU"RE WARNED!**

* * *

Ahsoka tano sighed relieved. ''And That was yet another victory against the empire. If it continues like this, then they'll be defeated in no time.'' Ahsoka looked at the 16 year old human girl.

Oh how she remembered her of her self when she was that age. Back from where the jedi order was still a thing. Back from the time that she was a jedi padawan. The padawan of the most respected knight in the order.

A tear ran over her eye. '' Anakin how could you.'' she whispered. ''General are you alright.''a word voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around. '' yes Í'm fine Hera. this just brought back some memories. I must be tired I'm going for a nap. you and kanan are in charge now.''

Ahsoka left the bridge. Hera looked at kanan who said. '' even you could look trough that lie. couldn't you?'' Hera sighed '' yes I could. She is pushing herself to much. We need to start watching her. she might get a burnout if we don't watch out.''

Kanan nodded '' Ezra could you take a look on Ahsoka every now and then?'' it remained silent. ''Ezra?'' he repeated then they turned around seeing Sabine and Zeb playing sabacc.'' Zeb have you seen Ezra?''

Zeb looked up from his cards. '' the kid left right after Ahsoka did. didn't you notice?'' he turned his attention back to his cards. Hera and kanen looked surprised. '' well that makes things easy.'' she said to kanan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Ahsoka entered her quarter's. she pulled of her sweaty clothes. and took a very shot shower. she quickly dry off and put on her underwear. she went to her personal holocommunicator and typed in her communication codes.

it didn't take long before a enthusiastic 4 year old togruta appeared. '' MOMMY.'' she basically shouted. '' hey sweetie how are you doing? have you been a nice girl today?'' the girl nodded. '' yes i behaved sooooooooooooooooo good, that grandpa Rex took me out to buy a ice cream.'' she spread her arms to show how good she behaved. Ahsoka chuckled at her daughter's behavior

Ezra walked to Ahsoka's room but noticed that the door wasn't completely closed. he saw that a shoo prevented it from closing so He looked through the crack in the doorway. his eyes widened when he saw Ahsoka in her underwear. she was quite muscular. then he realized to who she was talking. 'She has a daughter? he thought.' but kept silenced. she didn't seem to notice him yet.

'' Oh really?'' Ahsoka asked her daughter.. '' Yes and if you don't belief me ask grandpa.'' Ahsoka chuckled again.'' but i do believe you darling.'' Aeris nodded. '' oke... mommy when do you come home? i mis you.'' she said a bid said. and it broke Ahsoka's heart.

'' i don't know sweetie. but i will come back. and mommy misses you very much too. '' Aeris nodded'' i know mommy, i can sense it...'' Ahsoka was about to reply when Aeris spoke again. '' mommy there is some one spying on you by the door.''

Ahsoka frown and pulled the door open with the force. there she saw a startled Ezra standing in the opening. 'he must have heard everything. she thought she took a breath and signed him to enter. then she turned to her daughter.

''I'm sorry Aeris but it seems that mommy hast to go back to work. but you can call me anytime you want oke?'' Aeris looked a bit disappointed.. '' oke mommy. bye.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' bye hunn and be nice to grandpa.'' with that the connection broke. She turned to Ezra. ''i guess that you have a lot of questions now.''

Ezra nodded. Ahsoka patted the bed and Ezra sat down next to her. '' y-yes you can say that. and i-i'm sorry for eavesdropping on you like that. my curiosity got the better of me.'' Ahsoka smiled teasingly.. '' yes but you were most of the time looking at me. weren't you?'' Ezra's face colored vivid red. Ahsoka busted out in laughter. '' That was priceless. but time to get serious.''

Ezra nodded '' soo how old is she?'' Ahsoka smiled but that faded quickly and got replaced by regret. '' t-to be honest i just missed her 4th birthday... one week ago.'' Ezra felt bad to hear that. '' so that's why you've been so distracted lately.'' Ahsoka knew that it was just partly the case but nodded. '' yes. But how did you noticed?''

'' are you kidding me everyone on this ship noticed it. but who's her father'' Ahsoka bit her lip '' Aeris doesn't have a father...'' '' But how's that possible.'' Ezra asked before Ahsoka could explain. '' Patience i was about to tell that, before you interrupted me. anyway she is a child of the force.''

'' Child of the force?'' Ezra asked confused? '' Yes a child of the force. but honestly even i don't know how it happens.'' Ezra looked surprised. '' but how? you're so wise. you know so much.'' Ahsoka chuckled. ''sometimes the wisest person is the one who admits that he doesn't know. and compared to some other jedi, i'm not that wise. And i don't know that much either.''

Ezra pushed for a minute and said. '' i think that i know what you mean.'' Ahsoka gestures for him to continue and saw Kanan standing in the door opening together with Hera. '' it means that it's better to admit that you don't know something, rather than to lie about it... Right?''

Ahsoka nodded. '' that's correct. it seems that your master learned something today as well haven't we Kanan?'' Ezra turned around and kanan blushed. Ahsoka gained a teasing smile. '' and seems that i need to work in raising both of your mental barriers'' Hera looked both accusing and jealous at Kanan.

Ahsoka chuckled. ''don't worry Hera he still loves you. and he also thinks you're prettier than me.'' kanan turned vivid red. Hera blushed as well. then she turned to Ezra. '' so and when are you going to ask sabine out fora date?'' Ezra schunk as sabine looked at him. '' Don't act like that Sabine. whe all know that you've a crush on him, but that you're waiting for him to make the first move.''

now Sabine blushed. As everyone turned their attention to her. She gulped. '' O-ok yes that's true.'' zeb pushed her towards him. ''well go on kid.'' Sabine Gulped '' Ezra it's true. i do think that you're cute.'' Ezra thought quick and said. '' lets go to my room than we have some more privacy. Sabine nodded and followed him.

Ashoka then spoke. '' not that i mind that you're all staring at me, while i'm half naked but. i'm pretty tired so could you guys turn out the lights?'' Everyone left in a hurry. and she could sense some naughty feelings coming from both Kanan and Hera. they were going to have some fun it seems

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka had slept for 2 hours when all of a sudden her holocommunicator went off. she grunted with a low growl She answered. '' Ahsoka.'' she said annoyed '''MOMMY!'' Aeris said panicked but because of her tiredness Ahsoka didn't noticed. She sighed '' honey listen. i know that i said that you could call me whenever you wanted but i didn't mean in the middle of the night.''

''MOMMY PLEASE HELP!'' '''silence child you'll get to see your mommy.'' a low voice threatened. Ahsoka focused immediately, her sleep gone '' who are you? what do you want?'' the man smiled '' who i am is irrelevant. but i want you. now listen carefully we would want any harm to this young girl? now would we?''

''I'm listening. '' Ahsoka said not all to friendly.'' Good. now i wand you to meet me on these coordinates. you'll come alone, if not she dies. you'll come unarmed, if not she dies. and you'll inject you're self with force suppressors. if not she dies. you'll bring one clone trooper called rex, if not she dies. i'll meet you in 24 hours if not she dies.'' with that the transmission ended.

* * *

 **i hope you enyojed. and yes my grammar isn't the best that's why i write fanfic's in the first plase to improve**


	2. Chapter 2 the awakening

**this story is T rated but this chapter contains some M rated contend Please be warned**

it hat been 3 hours after Ahsoka had been contacted by the mysterious man. she ran trough the hallways of the cruisers hangar as she was finally done with preparing. she hoped that everything turned out fine. she diss assembled her lightsaber and took the force suppressors a while ago. so they should run out when she was there.

She understood that rex was already there. she sat down in a prototype X Wing and flew she was in hyperspace she started to wonder. who it could be. maybe someone you. Ahsoka grown. judging by the mistakes he made yes probably.

Ahsoka sighed still he was sith. probably twisted and evil. however she could sense that killing children was against his personal code. she wasn't even sure if he could really kill Aeris. but she had no intentions to find that out.

she dropped out off hyperspace and kashyyyk. she flew to her destination and landed on a empty spot in the forest. there was no one. she lowered her mental shield's. she knew that they were hiding some were. but now she couldn't use the force.

She stood there for a few more minutes when he finally showed up with her daughter before him. Aeris tried to run to her but he pulled her back. '' i see you've come as i instructed you.'' Ahsoka nodded '' yes i did now release my daughter immediately''

the sith sighed '' i'm sorry but i cant do that yet. first you have to surrender your self.'' Aeris shook her head. '' Don't do it mommy the black masked man will kill you.'' The sith grunted '' silence child. now for you tano. here is a little motivation.'' he ignited his crimson red saber and held it to Aeris her throat.'' your choice mis tano.''

Ahsoka sighed defeated and took out her hands the sith smiled obviously pleased whit him self as he deactivated his light saber. A young female pilote with blond hair dressed in an imperial uniform exited the ship and placed Ahsoka in the force binders.

'' and if you wondered those are force binders for if your force suppressors work out. '' Shit thought ahsoka i underestimated him.'' so you're vader's lap dog now huh?'' '' you should watch your mouth miss. i have a bad temper today.'' normally she would have acted snippy but this time ashoka resisted

''he's going to betray you sith mark my words. and if you speak whit him. could you say that snips says hi skyguy.'' the sith nodded ''i'll do'' then he stopped '' by the way the name is starkiller... i'm sorry for involving you're daughter in this. I really didn't want to but vader forced me.''

Ahsoka nodded. '' i understand but after i'm death what's going to happen with my daughter?'' starkiller sighed. vader ordered me to kill her. but i cant. i might secretly raise her as my own daughter.

they wallked in to the ship and flew off than with out a warning the ship exploded in mid air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka woke up slowly. it took a wile to realize that she was in a cage. and she was cold. she looked around and saw her daughter in a cage next to her. ''Aeris?'' She asked. and her daughter turned around '' Aeris are you alright?'' Aeris nodded. '' yes but how do you know my name?''

Ahsoka looked stunned. '' Aeris it's me mommy.'' But to her surprise and disappointment Aeris shook her head, '' no my mommy looks way older you look like 16 and my mommy is at least 32.''

''Aeris it's really me. listen i understand that you're upset with me. i promised to be on your birth day last week but i wasn't and that really hurts me.'' Aeris her eyes widened. only her mother could know that. this girl was really her mother but how.'' mommy it's really you? but how. how are you so young?''

'' i don't know sweetie but i'll find out some way.'' she rubbed her neck and felt a shock collar. she looked down and saw that she was wearing a huttish slave suit. '' Oh dear, this can not be good''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

two months went by and ashoka was still in her slave cage. she just couldn't do it anymore the next chance she got she'd escape this hell tried cooperating with these vile man but that didn't work out. they were both at the verge of starving. and Aeis was at her breaking point

her thoughts were interrupted by a vile voice.'' wel wel look who woke up'' ashoka looked up and saw a group of 3 rodian's 2 humans and 2 duros. They opened the cage and Ahsoka walked out one of the rodian's grabbed her by the crotch. And with Ahsoka wearing no underwear it was extremely sensitive.

Ahsoka let out a moan and said with a shaking voice '' Aeris please look away. ''Aeris didn't need the force to know what was about to happen she almost felt sorry for the group of men. as soon as Aeris turned around Ahsoka took her chance.

She grabbed the man's hand who held her crotch and crushed the hand with a pinch. she than grabbed the neck of the human that was leaning over her and snapped it. he fell death on the ground. she used a force repulse and send everyone flying.

only one rodian, the youngest remained conscious. he looked whit fear to Ahsoka. and asked in huttish what she was. Ahsoka silently thanked anakin for teaching her huttish and answered. '' I'm jedi.'' this only increased the rodian's fear.

Ahsoka knew that the fear paralyzed the boy so she used a force pressuation '' you'll set me and my daughters free. you'll release us from our shock collars and seek a better life.'' the boy did as ask and left

Ahsoka searched for all their stuff her lightsaber's parts were all still there but their clothing were completely ruined and thorn apart. she grabbed a hand full of credits and left the building with Aeris in her arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex's his head was heavy. he's grunted '' ugh where am I?''he tried to sid up but was pushed back. '' i wouldn't do that if i were you. you have several broken ribs .'' Rex looked surprised at the two twi'lek. '' who are you?''

the elder twi'lek spoke ''i am matriarch Sumari Tao'ven. this is my daughter Ranna Tao'ven. our scouts found you just out side of the flesh raider territory. who are you? and what were you doing there?'' Rex looked confused at both of them. '' i'm...'' it took him awhile eventually he answered. '' i'm Rexter Fett. but i cant remember why i was there. i don't even know how i got there.''

Ranna looked at her mother. and Sumari nodded '' yes i know Ranna he has amnesia.'' Without a warning a scout busted in.'' Matriarch! Matriarch! the flesh raiders... they are attacking but our warriors are all gone. and the jedi are fending off an attack on their own temple.''

Rex didn't doubt for a second and stood up found his armors and weapons then he headed out side. but Ranna stopped him. '' What are you doing your wounded. they'll kill you!'' Rex looked at her. ''i know but from what i hear, i'm the only person that stands a chance of defending. at least until reinforcements arrives. if i don't do this we'll all die.

he placed his helmet on his head and charged outside ignoring the pain. he saw a flesh raider attacking a little boy. before the raider could hurt the boy he had a hole in his head and fell down in front of the kid.

Rex ran past him to another group of people in danger. he shot the four raiders before they could do anything. he saw a group of three raiders charging at him he shot two but the tirth came dangerously close. he swung his viroblade at Rex. Rex dodged it and disarmed the raider by shooting him in the hand.

the raider roared in pain and anger. he tried to punch Rex. but Rex dodged again and slammed the raider whit full force in the stomach. then he preformed a reverse hook kick. he could feel the raiders back spine crack. the raider fell paralyzed to the ground.

Ranna looked with disbelief at rex his inhuman strength. she was so stupid that she barely noticed the raider attacking her. she barely had time to jump aside. she turned to the raider and shot him about 5 times. she turned around to the battle field.

but her view was blocked. when she looked up she saw the face of a unfriendly flesh raider. he was ready to strike Ranna down. and she was already preparing for death. she heard a shot fire. and a heavy tud next to her.

when she opened her eyes she saw Rex standing with a stretched hand. she took it and he helped her up. she broke down from her close call. Rex saw that reinforcements where already there. so he took her in his arms and let her sob until she regained her composure again.

she looked to Rex a bit ashamed. '' sorry. a-and you have my thanks for saving my life.'' Rex smiled at her but she couldn't see that because of the helmet he wore ''no problems. saving lives is what i life for.'he turned serious again '' but the battle is not over yet'' Ranna nodded '' you're right.''

They both turned back to the battle. one twi'lek approached Ranna and Rex panicking. '' Ranna Ranna! the raiders! they are armed whit blasters.'' Ranna frown. '' What how? did they stole them from us?'' the man shook his head. ''we have no idea. but they certainly know how to use them''

Rex nodded. ''get your man in cover i'm going in.'' Ranna looked surprised '' Again? you still have a few broken ribs.'' the man looked with wide eyes at Rex. he also had seen Rex taking down a flesh raider with his bare hands.

Rex sighed. '' i must from my self.'' he walked to the battlefield. drawing both blasters. he ran in whit a burst of fire. with in seconds he shot a quarter of the flesh raider forces down. they were no soldiers and just as stupid as the clankers where.

eventually the raiders forced Rex to take cover. he scanned the ground. he has single handedly forced the raiders back to their own territory and now he was pressing the attack. he saw a explosive barrel and shot it the flesh raiders around it all went up in flames many ran but a few remained

after a few more raiders died the rest also retreated. Rex walked back. Ranna sighed relieved. and turned to Rex his armor was covered under blood he had to fight a few more raiders hand to hand. '' Thank you Rexter Fett we all owe you our lives.''

Rex smiled it was nothing. he scratched his bald head. all of a sudden he said'' ugh i don't feel so good.'' he collapsed and Ranna barely catched him '' quickly get him back inside. the men around her lifter Rex and they walked back inside the main building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Galen woke up with a grunt. his head feld like a ranticore was going mad in his head. he could hear weak voices. '' he's waking up.'' Galen slowly opened his eyes and looked around '' where am i'' he grunted. '' you're at the jedi temple i'm jedi master bela kiwiiks...''

she didn't even got the chance to Finnish. he jumped up and did a back flip a few meters from everyone in the room. and ignited his crimson red saber. he held it in a reverse grip with his eyes full of hate and anger. '' how dare you jedi scum to toutch me.''

Bela looked surprised. but draws her saber '' you're a sith? well i'll warn you once. surrender i don't want to fight you. we can help you with...'' Galen cut her of with even more anger '' Help me? you jedi scum! don't you ever dare to say that to me. when my father asked for help, YOU BETRAYED MURDERED HIM IN FRONT OF MY EYES! SO DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK ABOUT HELPING TO ME!''

Galen attacked with tears of anger bela was immediately forced on the deference ' where is satele when you need her, she thought. they enter a lock and Galan spat out '' you can't hide from my master forever jedi. he will find you eventually. and then he'll kill you all. and i will finally have my justice.''

Bela knew that he was right the empire would find them eventually. but there was something interesting he said justice instead of revenge. maybe he could still be saved from the darkness. they traded a few more blows when out of nothing galan collapsed. he was knocked unconscious by her padawan kira carsan.

as they dragged him to the holding cells they putted him in force binders. '' did the sith found us master?'' kira asked. '' not yet my padawan he was just a lost apprentice. but his master will come looking eventually.'' '' Then we should warn the council.'' bela nodded '' we will my padawan dont worry'' with that they left for the counsil chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka has been searching for a doctor now for a few hours and finally found one. he would probably be corrupted but still. they needed to get rid of these tracker chips. she walked to the counter while having Aeris in her arms. her daughter was peacefully asleep.

she looked at the human male in front of her. he didn't look that bad quite hansom actually. '' hello there how can i help you?'' he asked he tried to keep a straight face. ahsoka gulped. '' em well my former master released me and my daughter from slavery, and now i need some one to take that tracker chip out of us.''

the doctor nodded. '' i see well i'm willing to do that. but it is going to cost something.'' Ahsoka nodded '' this is all i've got.'' the doctor scratched his chin. '' i'm sorry but that won't be enough.'' Ahsoka knew that this was coming but she couldn't sell her lightsabers. on a planet like this you needed to be armed especially with the way that she was dressed.

that left only one option and she didn't like it but for her daughter's sake she would do it. ''I-I c-can offer m-my self'' she said stuttering. the man's expression became more serious. ''well one night would be enough to cover both of you. i think that you can keep a quarter of your credits as well.''

Ahsoka nodded. '' but it's late already and i'm not going to do any surgery's today. you could come with me. get some free food...'' ''YES!"Ahsoka said immediately. she was starving by now.

 **you are now reaching a M rated section that can contain sexual or very violent counted if you don't want to read that please scroll down till you see END OF SCENE in thick capital letters HEREBY YOU"ARE WARNED!**

 **Remeber biological ashoka is 16 again however her actual age is 32**

 **LEMON SCENE! !**

2 hours went by they had dinner. after that Ahsoka placed Aeris to bed. after some reassuring Aeris final relaxed and fell asleep. Ahsoka made her way to the master bed room where Dal'kar was waiting for her.

as Ahsoka entered the room Dal'kar spoke '' let's take a shower first. after being a slave you might need one.'' Ahsoka nodded and took of her clothing. Dal'kar did the same. and they stepped into the shower together.

he gestured for Ahsoka to sit down and she did. she enjoyed the hot water running over her naked body. how long has it been? she thought to herself. she suddenly froce as two gentle hands washed her boddy. Dal'kar could see that she was slightly wounded and he promised to treat that for free

after some time Ahsoka could swear that she heard him sob'' are you alright'' she asked. Dal Kar stopped. '' no it's just that you look like my former girlfriend. she recently passed away because she was sick.'' Ahsoka immediately understood why he accepted her offer. he needed comfort. it was her jedi duty to deliver that.

She turned around and kissed him. as they departed she said ''if you want you can fuck me like you would fuck her.'' Dal Kar grabbed her breasts and kissed her again. '' if you say so'' he moved from the kiss to one of Ahsoka's breasts. he started sucking on her nipple

Ahsoka could feel a shock of pleasure run trough her body. he was sucking her so hard , she swore that she could feel milk coming out of her. she could feel his thick staff against her abdomen. she took it in her hand and started stroking it. both of them released moans of pleasure

Dakar stopped sucking her breast and gave Ahsoka a look that said suck it. Ahsoka smiled and sad on her knees she slowly placed kisses on the tip of his dick. wile playing with his balls. she started to lick the mushroom as he released grunts from pleasure.

after doing that she finally took the mushroom in her mouth and swirled her tongure around it. she started bobbing her head as she grabbed her self by the crotch and started rubbing her clit. she used her free hand to continue playing with his balls.

Dakar couldn't hold himself anymore. the constant vibrations of Ahsoka's moans and swirling tongue became too much he placed his hands on the back of her head and started to orally fuck her. she was doing the job like a pro not counting the occasional gag of course.

he kept increasing speed until he finally shouted. '' i'm cumming.'' he released his entire load inside her mouth and Ahsoka swallowed it all. when he pulled out of her mouth she slightly coughed. he turns off the shower and lifted her up.

he dragged her back to the master bedroom and threw her on the bed he spread her legs and said '' now let me have a taste of that tasty looking pussy of yours'' he started licking her slowly at first but he increased speed rapidly. and went in deeper and deeper. Ahsoka grabbed his head with one hand as she toyed her breast with the other.

Dal'kar found that a good idea and used one of his hands to play with the other breast. he released his grip of her tights and started to finger her anally. it quickly became to much for Ahsoka as her moans became higher and faster with every moan.

not much later she yelled at the top of her lungs '' i'm cumming ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she squirted right in his face. and Ahsoka lay gasping. exhausted from her intensive orgasm. but he didn't gave her time to recover. as he lined up his dick to her entrance.

he gently entered her and started moving up and down. he moved in to suck one of Ahsoka's breasts. and it didn't take long before they both came again. he barely pulled out of her in time. and he unleashed his sticky load all over her stomach. it was warm and slimy but Ahsoka liked it.

he lay down on bed and Ahsoka sad on top of him she smiled '' one more for good measure.'' she moved up and down. Dal'kar smiled as she rode him. he enjoyed the view. '' owww good gods girl. you're looking soo good from this position.'' Ahsoka was barely able to talk between her grunts and panting. '' well my view isn't that bad either.'' she said exhausted

eventually they came again with high pitched moans Ahsoka could feel her womp being filled with his seeds as she collapsed on top of him. she slowly drifted off in sleep. she had a smile of contempt. Dal Kar laid exhausted himself. '' god now i know why i love togruta. that was definitely worth it.'' he also drifted off. while hugging her.

slowly a cover floated over the two. as Ahsoka smiled again. '' this guy was nothing like the rest he was so gentle and nice to her. it was the first time in ages that she enjoyed the sex. she didn't even minded offering her self anymore. and she would do it again for him if needed.

 **END LEMON SCENE! !**

Ahsoka woke up slowly and alone. she was naked and remember the night before. she looked at the night stand and saw a pill with a note '' last night was great thank you.i really needed that. take this pill and meet me at my clinic. i'll do the surgery for free.''

Ahsoka chuckled took the pill and dressed with some proper clothing, consisting of under wear a black pair of leather pants and a white tank top that left the belly exposed. she took the belt that reminded her of her 14 year old self and equip it. then she grabbed her lightsabers and headed out of the room.

she walked to Aeris her room. her daughter was awake already and looks worried at her . '' mommy are you alright? did that man hurt you? i heard you screaming last night.'' Ahsoka blushed and shook her head. '' no honey he didn't. mom let something fall on her toes that hurt''

Aeris looked like she didn't belief it. Ahsoka gave her a reassuring smile and rubbed her cheek. eventually Aeris her youthful and happy smile returned. '' oke.'' she said joyful Ahsoka chuckled. dressed her daughter left for the clinic.

When they arrived at the clinic she saw the rodian who's hand she crushed the day before. he looked vile at her the darkside surounded him but when Ashoka shot him a dangerous look back. he coward away like a little girl

many of the man in the waiting chamber changed their mood as soon as they saw that. 'apparently i crushed the hand of some one big.' she thought. she sad down and waited until Dal'kar called her the surgery was quick and they said good bye to dal'kar after he gave her his number. now she went to the hangar bays. hoping that the credits she had were enough to get off world.

on her way to the hanger bay she was stopped by a group of perverts. '' wel wel wel look at what we have here.'' Ahsoka sighed as 4 man blocked the road.'' a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be walking in these streets alone. nar shaddaa is a dangerous place you know.''

wel at least i know where i am now.'' but i'm not alone see.'' Ahsoka pointed at Aeris. she could immediately sens the man's intentions and they weren't nice '' but your just two lone girls. i insist that you come with us we'll keep you save.''

Ahsoka sighed and turned around '' no thanks by the way i didn't need to go that way anyway.'' as she walked away she could feel the man grab her arm. he hissed '' you're coming with me. like it or not, you're my pleasure slave now. ''

Ahsoka shook her head. it seems like i need to put up my dark act. i hate to do that but there's no other option. she gained a dark expression and looked at him '' if you're wise you'll release me. before i cut your arm off.'' the dark thone in Ahsoka's voice even scared Aeris a little bit.

the man tried to hide his fear by laughing '' ha you think you scare me. there are four of us and you're alone.'' one of the lightsabers floated from her belt and ignited. '' last warning release me. or you lose a arm''

the man released her arm. Ahsoka and Aeris walked away but the saber was still floating in the air until they reached a corner. it flew to Ahsoka's hand and she extinguished it. she turned to Aeris '' new plan lets get some food first.'' Aeris nodded.

they had a shot lunch and walked back the group of men was still there but this time they let them trough. when they saw that ahsoka had her hand placed on one of the sabers. it seems that they weren't going to risk their skin.''

Ahsoka entered the space port together with her daughter. and walked to the departures schedule. she looked at all the prices. Ahsoka sighed frustrated. everything was way to experience but there must be a way to get credit's easy right. on one of the platforms she saw a ship land.

Ahsoka grinned. that could be her way out. sure stealing was wrong. but ship's had always had a few unnecessary part's. Ahsoka waited a few minutes so she was certain that there was no one on the ship. then she walked to it.

she told Aeris to wait inside. while Ashoka searched the ship with the force for unnecessary part's. She smirked as she found them. they should pay well on the black marked she thought. she enters the ship an started working after a few minutes hard work she heard a voice behind her

''What do you think your doing?Stealing is wrong. But i guess you know that.'' Ahsoka froze and tuned around. she saw a woman around her mid fifties. Ahsoka gulped She didn't know what to say Aeris immediately ran to her in fear. " mommy who is that?'' she asked at Ahsoka.

'' i'm Satele Shan. grant master of the jedi order. and who are you two?'' to be honest she was shocked to see some one so young having a daughter. but this was nar shaddaa so she could guess how that happened. Ahsoka looked completely stunnned.

Satele Shan? she had heard that name before. she thought back at her studies at the Jedi temple. her shock became even bigger. she has traveled around 3650 thousand year back in time. '' i-i'm Ahsoka Tano i'm 16. this is my daughter Aeris Tano. she's four. who just escaped slavery one day ago and i tried to find a way off this forsaken rock.''

Satele nodded understanding. '' yes but stealing from my ship would leave me stranded as well.'' Ahsoka shook her head. ''no not if you know to find the right parts. this ship has some parts that are totally unnecessary. you wouldn't even miss them and i could sell them for a lot. i was planning to buy tickets that way.''

Satele thought. then finally answered. '' i could give you a lift and drop you off at shilli.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' actually the force is telling me to stick with you and go to tython.'' Satele raised a eyebrow

'' you're forced sensitive? i didn't sens that. and you know of tython? how?'' Ahsoka chuckled ''i learned to mask it my daughter is also force sensitive. i learned of tython from a wise man he taught me everything.'' Ahsoka's mood dropped.

'' he taught me everything until some slaves ambushed us killed him and enslaved me. i managed to grab his lightsaber and hide them for 6 years. '' Ahsoka sighed and mumbled barely hard enough for satele to hear. '''there is no death only the force. there is no emotion there is peace.''

Satele's eyes widened'' you know the jedi code too?'' ahsoka nodded '' yes.. there is no emotion, there is peace. there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. there is no passion, there is compassion. there is no caos, there is harmony. there is no death, only the force. please i beg you. allow us to be trained as a jedi. at least that way i know that my daughter is in the right hands''

Satele could sense that both despite their slavery had a very strong connection to the light side. she sighed. '' that's not for me alone to decide. but i can take you both to tython. even if you aren't accepted there is a small village where you could live in peace. and visit your daughter every now and then.''.

Ahsoka smiled and gave satele a hung. ''thank you. thank you so much. that's all i'll ask for.'' satele awkwardly returned the hug. she could hear ashoka sob slightly. and she rubbed her back. '' it's all right. it's all right.''

Satele didn't even want to know what horrors she's been trough. she looked at Aeris who had a few tears as well. shortly after ahsoka composed herself she said.'' i'm sorry for that. i'll try to controle my emotions better next time. i'm just so grateful.''

Satele smiles. '' don't worry about that i understand.'' she turned to the protocol droid. ''C2 could you escort these two to a private chamber?'' C2 walked closer. '' of course master. please follow me.'' Satele walked to the cockpit and flew away once she left the atmosphere she enter course for python and made the jump. one thing was certain. this would be an interesting council meeting for a change.

 **so i hoped that you liked this chapter and story so far until now i enjoyed writhing it**


	3. Chapter 3:Meet the council

Satele Shan looked confused out of the window of her ship. for some reason the force forced her to go to Nar Shaddaa. Even though she had no idea why she should go there. she tried to meditate. but the force kept silent.

it secretly frustrated her. it kept pushing her around like a little child . but wouldn't tell why. maybe it could have something to do with the strange disturbance in the force. 2 months ago. that boy who all of a sudden dropped from the air in front of the temple entrance. she wondered how it was going with him.

Satile's pov

as i exited hyperspace i gasped from the immense presence of the Darkside, that was coming from the moon. i didn't even land the ship yet and it started nagging on me already. as soon as i entered the atmosphere the force started to steer me in directions again.

it told me to go to one specific spaceport. i wondered what was so special about that one. but i knew that the force wouldn't tell me. so i decided to just listen and go with it. it even forced me to land on one specific platform. the directness of its commands really started to concern me.

i didn't even land for one second and the force already commanded me to leave the ship. but i did as i was told. i walked to a terminal and went trough the procedure it took a few minutes and i could finally leave the spaceport.

i wasn't even through the door or the force already told me to return to the ship. i sighed and shouted into the nothing. '' JUST TELL ME! WHAT YOU WANT OF ME.'' i could see some people looking disturbed at me.

o great now they think i'm mentally insane. i grunted and walked back to the ship. i checked out. and walked on to the platform. I frown when i saw that the boarding ramp was lowered. i could sense two presents inside the ship one child and one adolescent.

i used the force to mask my signature. and to reduce the noise I produced. as i walked the stairs i could see a young togruta. i estimated her to be 16. it was obvious that she hadn't noticed me because the continued to take parts of my ship. i stopped right behind her

as i stood behind her i continued to study her i could see that she had some bruises on her back and also some scars, by a whip most likely. she had a Bacta patch on her arm and a shot wound on her shoulder.

i also noticed some tribal tattoos one on the lower back and one on the right upper arm that continued up to he shoulder and went over the shot wound. they didn't look bad on her either. the white color complimented her skin

i concluded that she was probably an escaped slave trying to scavenge my ship in order to sell some part and get the hell off this doomed rock. however the Lightsaber on her hips. i've never seen a model like that before i wondered how she got them. i sighed and finally spoke ''What do you think your doing?Stealing is wrong. But i guess you know that.''

now i just hoped that she understood basic. based on her reaction, i guessed she did. because she completely froze. and turned around. she gulped and i could see a young togruta girl probably 4 running towards the older togruta.

i could barely hear what she said but i did hear it. i stood in shock when the younger girls spoke" mommy who is that?'' i never expected to see some one so young being a mother. still this was nar shaddaa however. and i already knew how she got her child.

i could sense the child's fear and i knew that i needed to calm her down. '' i'm Satele Shan. grand master of the Jedi order.'' this however to my surprise. it only increases the shock on the older togruta.

she seemed to be in deep thoughts for a while but finally spoke a little stuttering. '' '' i-i'm Ahsoka Tano i'm 16. this is my daughter Aeris Tano. she's four. we just escaped from slavery one day ago and i tried to find a way off this forsaken rock.''

i nodded understanding. 'just as i thought escaped slaves looking for a quick way to get away from here as fast as possible.' '' yes but stealing from my ship would leave me stranded as well.'' i countered. to my surprise Ahsoka seemed to disagree

''no not if you know to find the right parts. this ship has some parts that are totally unnecessary. you wouldn't even miss them and i could sell them for a lot. i was planning to buy tickets that way.'' she spoke to me. i had to admit she did have a point.

i took some time to think and realized that Shilli was on the hyperspace route to Thyton. '' i could give you a lift and drop you off at Shilli.'' I could see Ahsoka smiling but her answer completely caught me off guard

. '' actually the force is telling me to stick with you and go to Tython.'' she was force sensitive? how could i not sense that? '' you're forced sensitive? i didn't sense that. and you know of Tython? how?'' She told me the whole story of the man who taught her everything .how she got captured and he killed.'' i could sense her emotions going all over the place.

eventually she tried to calm her self down. i couldn't believe my ears when, she chanted the Jedi code. '' you also know the Jedi code?'' she nodded as she said the entire Jedi code. ''please i beg you. allow us to be trained as a Jedi. at least that way i know that my daughter is in the right hands''

she knew every thing a Jedi needed to know. for me there was no reason not to to accept them in. still i had to consider Ahsoka's age. officially she didn't fall in any of the classifications to become a Jedi. i sighed. '' that's not for me alone to decide. but i can take you both to Tython. even if you aren't accepted there is a small village where you could live in peace.''.

i could sense her overwhelming happiness as she suddenly hugged me tightly. ''thank you. thank you so much. that's all i'll ask for.'' i could hear her as she started to sob. I smiled as i awkwardly returned the hug. i could see that Aeris she had a few tears her self and wanted to talk with me, when we were alone. so i nodded at her and returned my attention to Ahsoka.

'' it's alright now. it's alright.'' i said as i stroke her back.i frown angrily as i ran my hand over the scars. who could do such things. i didn't even want to know the full story of what she's been through. it took some time before ashoka composed herself. she seemed a bit ashamed for her sudden outburst.

i'm sorry for that. i'll try to control my emotions better next time. i'm just so grateful.''she said to me i just smiled and said. don't worry about that i understand.'' . i could sense her fatigue and called C2-N2. ''

''C2 could you escort these two to a private chamber?'' C2 walked closer. '' of course master. please follow me.'' Satele walked to the cockpit and flew away once she left the atmosphere she enter course for python and made the jump. one thing was certain. this would be an interesting council meeting for a change.

0-0-0-0-0-0

after 20 minutes i heard the door open and i turned around to see Aeris. i smiled at her and patted on the chair next to me. '' hello there youngling'' Aeris walked and climbed on to the chair. '' thank you.'' she said.

i smiled at her. ''it was nothing young one.'your mommy must be a strong woman.'' Aeris nodded ''yes. my mommy is really strong.'' her mood dropped. '' but mommy also tries to hide her pain from me. you brought it out today. and made mommy really happy. thank you''

I suspected that much Ahsoka really looked like some one who would put her own paint aside for the rest. '' that takes strength. but for 4 year's i don't even know if i could keep that up. your mommy must be really strong with the Lightside for that.''

Aeris smiled at the praise. but i had to know one thing. '' Aeris. how did you two escape?'' Aeris thought for a second. '' well when the evil man came for the last time mommy told me to turn around so i couldn't see. but i did hear a very loud scream after that one of the evil men acted really weird and released us''

mind trick or control i thought. only one way to find out. '' Aeris did your mommy want to take revenge?'' she immediately shook her head. '' no mommy always told me that taking revenge makes you just as evil as they are.''

i nodded. this only confirmed my suspicions. '' did your mommy and you ever talk about her past?'' Aeris shook her head. '' no mommy always said that she'd rather forget. the only time we talked about her past was when she was angry and told me that i should be happy that i at least have a mommy.''

hmm it seems to me like she was a orphan in her early live until a Jedi showed up and raised her. it should be enough to allow her in. she already has the Jedi principles.'' i know this will be painful but what did those man made you do as a slave?'' i so badly hoped that it wasn't the answer i feared.

Aeris looked down'' they made me clean the chamber after they where done playing games with mommy. they also made me watch one time. it's a really weird game. they said that once i became older they would also play the game with me.''

it wasn't as bad as i feared but still even as a Jedi it made my blood boil. i could see her yaw and i smiled '' well you're both save from now on the Jedi will make sure of lets get you to bed''

i stood up and Aeris jumped of the chair. as i entered the room i could see Ahsoka in a deep sleep. Aeris crawled on the bed and lay next to her mother.i gently pulled the cover over both of them and went to bed my self for a quick power nap.

normal pov

Satele's ship just dropped out of hyperspace. the trip took 10 hours but she saw no trace of either Ahsoka or Aeris. 'they must have been really exhausted. she thought.' she stood up and walked to their room in the ship.

she smiled when she saw Ahsoka and Aeris cuddled together like that. Ashoka had wrapped her arms around Aeris in a protective way. it where views like this that made her wonder, if the code was really right or not.

Satele almost felt sorry for having to wake them up. she walked to Ahsoka and slightly pushed her shoulder.'' Ahsoka wake up. where almost there.'' she whispered. Ahsoka stored and slowly opened her eyes.

She wearily and said hoarsely'' thx for the long have i slept.'' Satele chuckled. '' about then hours. Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes. '' wake me up over another ten hours.'' she drifted back to sleep.

Satele chuckled. ''Ahsoka wake up.'' Ahsoka woke again.'' Yes?''she said tired. ''you need to get you and you're daughter ready for the meeting with the council. after that you can sleep all you want.'' Ahsoka looked confused it took a while to process everything that happened. she smiled.

''your right.'' she sat up and shook Aeris. '' Aeris honey wake up.'' Aeris stirred and looked up. '' Mommy?'' Ahsoka smiled she would never grow tired of this. '' we need to get ready sweetie we're almost there.'' Satele looked with regret. '' the shower is at the deck below.

After a short shower. both Ahsoka and Aeris were ready for the day. they stood at the feed of the boarding ramp. the ship just landed. and Satele was busy with the last few things before she could leave too. when Satele joined them they walked in side the temple

They walked trough a long hallway that led to a large round hall ashoka noticed that they were on the second walked to a giant door. Figures thought Ahsoka Satele opened them and signaled Ahsoka and Aeris to follow.

For some reason Ahsoka was very nervous. it made her feel like a youngling again. Satele walked to her chair and sad down. she could several members were present. '' My fellow members of the council. as you can see i've returned from my very short trip to Nar Shaddaa. but i didn't return alone. please meet Ahsoka and Aeris Tano.''

''Ahsoka Aeris. pleas meet Jedi master's Orgus Din, Syo Bakarn, Tol Braga, Jaric Kaedan, Bela Kiwiiks and her Padawan Kira Carsen'' ''Hi'' she said friendly. Ahsoka smiled and bowed her head in respect. Bella immediately asked.

''beg me pardon but are you both called Tano?'' Ahsoka nodded'' yes master Kiwiiks. Aeris is my daughter.'' Orgus Din Frown'' may i know how old you are?'' Ahsoka shuffled on her feeds and looked down. '' i'm 16, Aeris is 4.'' Bella looked surprised as the rest remain silent. even her Padawan did for a change

'' Don't if it hurts to much but could you please tell us you're story. Ahsoka sighed and told them everything. ''... and after that i met master Satele'' Kira looked wide eyed she had walked around to see Ahsoka's scars eventually she said. '' wow and i thought that i had a bad youth. who does something like that?''

Bella shook her head. ''i don't know Kira but i belief that we should train them as Jedi.'' '' i don't think so. she has an attachment to her daughter we can't break. they would fall to the Darkside'' said Jaric Kaedan. ' well every time line needs its bigots.' Ashoka thought.

She was about to reply. but stopped when she saw that Satele shot her a warning look. through their forming bond she said. ''he's just testing you. seeing if you take the bait. if you do they'll kick you out.'' she looked at him and noticed that Satele was right. she took a deep breath and said. '' there is no emotion, there is peace.'' she repeated this three more times.

the council looked impressed and Jaric eventually said. '' hmm it seems like i underestimated her strength in the light side. maybe we should give her a chance.'' Orgus nodded in agreement'' yes. although it seems like she almost took the bait. what stopped you from responding Ahsoka?''

Ahoska sighed. ''honestly master Shan warned me. she told me that this was a test of temper. and i'll be honest with you i know that i don't have the best temper and i never will. but i promis i will work in it.''

Master Braga scratched his chin '' you know you could have lied and we would never had known. so why didn't you do that?'' Ahsoka shook her head. ''deception is the way of the Sith. if i wanted to become Sith i would have been on Korriban by now.''

master Braga nodded. ''i don't need any further prove.'' master Syo Bakarn spoke. '' neither do i. but i would like to know your view on the subject revenge.'' Satele turned to Aeris '' Aeris maybe you can answer that for your mommy.'' Aeris nodded '' mommy always told me that taking revenge makes you just as evil as the person who hurt you.''

Syo nodded'' and your mom is right it really does make you just as evil. well i don't need any further prove it's safe to train her as a jedi in my view.'' Satele nodded '' very well then Ahsoka and Aeris Tano i congratulate you. as Grand master of the Jedi order i here by declare you both official member of the Jedi order.''

Ahsoka and Aeris hugging happily. '' internet Ahsoka please step forward.'' Ahsoka did as told. ''even before You joined the order You've shown great knowledge and resilience against the Darkside. i here by promote you to Padawan. and as you suggested earlier a training bond has indeed been formed between us. there for i'm prepared to take you as my Padawan.''

''but now a new topic.'' Satele said and Bella answered ''yes the flesh raider attack i searched the archives. their leader never received Jedi training'' Ahsoka noticed that a young togruta around 19 years old walked in to the council chamber. right as Kira spoke.''

then the Sith found us. shouldn't we get ready for them. we already have one locked up. Master Ogus spoke '' calm your self Padawan. we cant be certain of anything yet.'' Bella countered. '' but we have all sensed the growing darkness. perhaps it finally revealed it's self.''

The tugrota spoke. '' care to tell what i missed?'' Kira answered rather snippy. '' not much justice the daily end of the world talk's.'' Ahsoka felt that she should say something too. '' well way to brighten the mood Kira.'' Ahsoka shot her a teasing smirk and Kira chuckled. so did the togruta.

Master Orgus tried to regain order '' everyone this is the Padawan who saved our people on the training grounds. This is master Kiwiiks and her extremely vocal Padawan Kira. the other masters are transmitting from different worlds. except for Grandmaster Satele Shan and her new Padawan Ahsoka Tano she just joined the order. together with her daughter Aeris.

the togruta frown? but answered '' nice to meet you my name is Nahsoka Tano.'' now it was Ashoka's turn to frown. Bella answered '' it's a shame that our numbers are so scattered. '' Satele nodded '' indeed the temple's security was threatened. the flesh raiders where disorganized primitives before today.''

Nahsoka shook her head. '' i think you've been misinformed.'' Ogris agreed . '' we have clearly underestimated the natives. the man leading the flesh raiders, probably wasn't acting alone.'' Satele nodded '' much of tython remained unexplored. and whe have few resources to spare. '' orgus thought and answered '' i'll handle it with the help of my new Padawan.''

Bella frown '' are you certain you haven't had a Padawan sins Coruscant.'' '' the force is strong in her. stronger than i've seen in decade's.'' Satele agreed '' i can't think of a finer master to complete your training Padawan.''

Nahsoka smiled '' neither can i. I'm honored master Orgus. i will make you proud.'' Orgus smiled. ''i've no doubt about that. now go to my chamber and prepare yourself. i'll meet you there.'' Nahsoka nodded and left.

'' well this council session is dismissed Master Orgus would you stay here for a sec.'' Satele asked. and Orgus stayed. '' i think that you're sending you're Padawan to Kalikori village. i think that this would be a good assignment for me Padawan as well could you tell your Padawan to wait for mine?'' Orgus nodded and left '' good Ashoka lets go to our quarter.''

once they entered Satele's quarter. Aeris started to run around in amusement. Satele and ashoka went to the room next door. and Satele locked it. '' Ahsoka there is something that's bothering me.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka sat down on the couch Satele sat next to her. ''what's troubling you master.'' Satele sighed. '' when you were sleeping, Aeris came to me. whe had a talk... about you.''

Ahsoka didn't know how to exactly react '' So what did she say about me?'' '' that you're hurting, and that you try to shove it away to appear strong for her. and that she dislikes it when your doing that.''

Ahsoka looked down and blinks away a tear. Satele Saw this and placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder '' Ahsoka look at me.'' Ahsoka looked Satele in the eyes. The only thing that Satele could see was pain and sadness. she was at the verge of breaking down. but she still tries to suppress it.

'' Ahsoka please let it go. don't try to suppress it not now. despite of what the code say's sometimes even we jedi need to show our emotion's. your save now so let other's take care for you for a deserve some rest.'' Satele could finally see the tear's starting to stream.

She pulled ashoka in to a hug and Ahsoka finally released it all. as she kept her head on Satele's chest.'' good. good release it all. the pain, the fear. the anger. the shame. let it all out'' after a few minutes of hysteric crying Ahsoka finally regained some control. Satele smiled at her '' better? she asked.

Ahsoka nodded and Sighed relieved. '' yes i'm feeling you still want to talk about it don't you?'' Satele nodded. '' yes especially after what your daughter told me. she mentioned that they were playing game's with you. from what i've seen i can guess but what kind of games did they really do?''

Ahsoka sighed with pain. ''most times they gang raped me. other times they tortured me. and some times they did both at the same time.'' Satele looked down '' did they torture you when they forced Aeris to watch or was it rape?'Ahsoka gasped in shock. '' sh-she remembers? how many time's did she said, that they forced her to watch?''

Satele got caught off guard there. '' just once.'' Ahsoka seemed extremely relieved. Satele found that odd. '' than it's not as bad i guess.'' Satele frown '' not as bad? what do you mean it's horrible.'' Ahsoka nodded in agreement. '' i know but it's better than the actual times she watched. i used the force to alter her memories. it seems that only one true memory stuck around.''

Satele looked disturbed '' and how many is that?'' Ahsoka looked down. '' every single time. because it happened in the same room as where they stored us.'' Satele looked in disgust ''and those tattoos did they do that as well? or is that something tribal that i wasn't aware of.''

Ahsoka shook her head with a smile. '' no they did that. but both Aeris and me quite like them so i decided to keep them.'' Satele looked to be in thoughts '' well we don't have any law's against them. so your in you're own right to keep them. any way you have a mission to attend to. Nahsoka must be waiting for you by now. i'll watch Aeris good luck and may the force be with you.''


	4. Chapter 4 : trouble at Kalikori Village

**this is literally the biggest chapter I've ever written. i also used word instead of wordpad so grammar should be improved a bit. still there are major errors in it i am well aware of my own short comings but i am always trying to improve myself. so enjoy**

Ahsoka was waiting at the temple's main entrance and she was wondering why Ahsoka took so long. Another thought went to her Ahsoka Tano. That was her name. Their names were almost identical. They never met yet their surnames are the same how's that possible not to mention here having a daughter.

Why the council would allowed someone like that in to the order. Wouldn't her attachments drive her dark? And what was up whit the tattoo? Nahsoka sight no the council knows what they're doing. I just hope that she doesn't hold me back.

Ahsoka looks aside and finally saw Ahsoka walking towards her. Ahsoka was about to remark on the ridiculous lateness. But then she saw some dried up tear streams. So she kept quiet. '' Sorry for my lateness I...I'm new here and got lost.'' Ahsoka said embarrassed Ahsoka chuckled '''doesn't matter so how long have you been here?'' she asked as they started walking

'' A few hours at most. 'Nahsoka blinks. '' Really? How did you get here?'' Ahsoka smiled. '' I met master Satele on Narr Shaddaa when I tried to steal some parts form her ship. You should have seen her face when I told her that I was force sensitive.''

Nahsoka frown '' what were you doing on Nar Shaddaa?'' Ahsoka looked down. '' I was a slave 3 days ago. Me and my daughter managed to escape our master and I tried to look for a quick way off that rock.''

Nahsoka looked shocked. '' I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I don't even want to know how horrible life must have been for you.'' '' Believe me when I say, that the only thing that kept me sane was my daughter.'' Ahsoka told her grim

Nahsoka felt guilty for bringing this topic up so she said. '' Well at least your both save now. I'm sure you'll become a great Jedi one day.'' Ahsoka chuckled. ''Yea thanks. But where late we must hurry.'' with that Ahsoka sprinted away. Nahsoka looks with wide eyes as she saw Ahsoka's injured back. And the tattoo. How much has she really suffered? Nahsoka taught as she ran after Ahsoka

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira and her master where standing in front of Satele quarter. Kira knocked the door. Satele opened surprised when she saw Kira and Bella '' Padawan's Kira. Bella please come in.'' Bella smiled when she saw Aeris playing with a few block. Lifting them with the force.

Satele sensed that Kira hat to tell something. So she asked her '' with what can I help you.'' Kira knew that Satele would immediately jump to conclusions so she said. ''It's concerning your new Padawan's.''

Satele frown'' yes? '' '' she was lying about her past she hasn't been a slave for the past 6 years judging by her wounds 2 months at most.'' Satele was about to speak but Kira continued.'' but from what I would send her past is even darker and more grim than she story she told us. And it's true that she's been raised by a Jedi sins age 3. Also Aeris is her real biological daughter.''

Satele's eyes widened you're telling me that all those scars are just form 2 months?'' Kira nodded sadly. '' Those man wherever crueler than I thought.'' Bella muttered. '' But wait you say that her past is even darker? How dark?'' Kira shook her head '' don't know the force refused to tell me. The force also told me that she'll tell us the full truth when she discovered it for herself.''

Bella looked at her pad awn. '' You're telling us that she's suffering from amnesia?'' Kira nodded '' yes that's quite possible. However it's clear that she and the sixth are connected somehow.'' ''Could shelve been a Sith herself? It would explain the dark past and their connection?'' Satele implied

Kira again shook her head '' no that's definitely not the case. It's quite clear that she has a burning hate for the Sith in general. The Sith did something to her in the past, that caused her to hate them.''

''So she wants revenge?'' Satele asked ''no!'' Aeris said stern. '' Justice! Mommy wants justice! The Sith had hurt and killed innocent people, and many Jedi as well. She wants justice '' Kira nodded '' she is right masters Ahsoka is out for justice.''

Satele sighed. '' Well let's just hope that her hatred doesn't get noticed for now. And let's hope that it doesn't drive her dark.'' Kira frown. '' To me it seems unlikely to happen but we should keep this silent from the council for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Nahsoka finally reached the village. And Nahsoka had told Ahsoka everything that master Orgus told her. '' So if I get this right, you're telling me that they are here illegally?'' Nahsoka nodded. '' Yes and now the republic asked us to ignore them.''

Ahsoka's eyes turned to horror. '' And they listened? Are you serious!'' Nahsoka sighed sadly. ''Yes they did.'' ''I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!'' she shouted drawing the attention of the villagers. '' How can this council act so cold. Aren't we supposed to protect the innocent?''

Many villagers listened intensely. '' I completely agree with you Ahsoka. When should protect them.'' Ahsoka shook her head and spit on the ground. '' I swear master Satele will hear about this from me.''

'' But what can we do we just became Padawan's'' Ahsoka nodded '' yes but where the Padawan's of two council members.'' noticing that many villagers where listening '' I promise change will come. But can someone show us the way to the Matriarch's home?'' a few men pointed to the biggest building.

Ahsoka bowed her head in gratitude. As she and Nahsoka passed the few men looked disturbed at the scars on Ahsoka's back.

Inside a messenger came. Matriarch. There are two Jedi on their way to visit you. They seem to be Padawan's should I send them away?'' Sumari looked surprised. '' So they send Padawan's? Let them in. let's hear what they have to say?''

Rex raised an eyebrow. '' You guys don't seem to like the Jedi that much, why is that?'' Ranna grunted. '' The republic told the Jedi to ignore us because we supposedly settled here illegally. And the Jedi obeyed. They completely ignored us when our people got slaughtered by the flesh raiders.''

'' You shouldn't settle her illegally the republic is right. But doing nothing while innocent people get slaughtered that doesn't sound like the Jedi to me.'' Sumari nodded. '' We were let to belief that as well that's why the continued to settle here hoping that the Jedi would help us. But they didn't. Thousands of people died because of their inaction. That's why we dislike the Jedi and the republic.''

Rex had a look of disapproval ''I see. That I can understand.'' at that moment both Ahsoka and Nahsoka entered the room. Ahsoka immediately recognized Rex but didn't say a word. 'Seems like I'm not the only one who became younger again.'

Rex looked at both torte they were young probably Padawan's. He looked closer at the younger one. She looked exactly like Ahsoka, when she was 16. No scratch that something told him that she was Ahsoka. But how?

Sumari noticed the small exchange between Rex and Ahsoka.'' welcome Jedi what brings you to this humble village? Let me guess you need our help.'' Nahsoka nodded Sumari scoffed '' let me guess it has something to do whit the flesh raider attacks on your training grounds.''

Ahsoka didn't like the way she said that but Nahsoka spoke first.'' Sadly enough it does many Padawan's died. So master Orgus sent me to ask for help. In return I and my friend will be at your disposal until the flesh raider crisis has been solved.

'' So the Jedi finally start to acknowledge my people's suffering? That's about dam time. Of course they send help now, considering that we need it and because can't refuse now where in dept. and they can start asking favors from us.''

Ahsoka couldn't keep quiet anymore. '' well maybe you shouldn't have settled here illegally. Besides scolding we for it won't help anyone. I've been here for less than 3 hours after master Satele saved me from Narr Shaddaa.'' Ahsoka calmed down a bit but tears started to appear when she thought back about Narr Shaddaa.

Nahsoka embraced her and stroke her back. '' its oke Ahsoka. You and Aeris are save now.'' Rex Eyes widened. So it's really Ahsoka he thought. With shock Ranna frown ''Aeris who's that?'' ''her daughter'' mouthed Nahsoka.

''how old is she?'' finally Rex spoke as he turned to Ranna. '' Ahsoka is 16 and Aeris is 4.'' Everybody except for Ahsoka was completely stunned. Sumari Feld guild running through her body. She knew that having a child on that age and the word Narr Shaddaa combined in one sentence could only mean one thing.

'' I'm sorry Ahsoka I didn't know that. I should have learned you both better before I started judging. But How did you know that Rexter?'' Rex cursed himself. He hadn't thought about that. But lucky Ahsoka saved him. '' I met him on Narr Shaddaa. He was one of the escaped slaves after that they gave us tracking chips to track us. Don't worry I don't have them anymore.''

Ranna looked at Rex. '' really? Judging by the way you fought I wouldn't believe that'' Rex scratched his head. ''I – I guess. But I can remember.'' Ahsoka intervened immediately. '' yes he was used for the fighting pits it's fight or die.''

Ranna looked disbelieving. But her mother said. '' yes I've heard of that place they might have wiped his memory about that.'' Nahsoka could sense right through the lie that Ahsoka put up but she kept quiet. '' anyway I'm Nahsoka Tano. Me and Ahsoka might be family but we didn't have the time to seek that out.''

Rex knew that it wasn't the case Sumari looked weak. Ahsoka noticed it.'' Are you alright? You look sick.'' Ranna looked worried at her mother. '' my people are suffering child please help them.'' ''mother you need rest I'll take care of this.'' Nahsoka could sense Sumari's pain and shook her head. The woman was dying and it was partly the Jedi's fault. '' Does she need a doctor?'' Ranna smiled at the offer. '' Thanks for the offer, but we have our own healers. But you could help me taking care of my mother.''

Nahsoka followed Ranna and went for Sumari's room, Leaving Rex and Ahsoka alone. They looked at each other speechless for a short moment. They suddenly hugged each other fiercely. '' I missed you so much Rex I – I can't believe it's you.''

Rex could feel the scars on her back and an angry frown appeared on his face. '' I should be saying that to you I mean look at you your sixteen again. How? Do you know what happened?'' Ahsoka grunted. '' not really. All I know is that we traveled back in time 3600 years, and that we somehow became younger again. For now we just have to keep up our lie. Once I figure out the truth I'll tell you and the rest.'' Rex nodded firm. '' yes sir.''

At that moment Nahsoka reentered the room. She heard what Rex said to Ahsoka but shook it of as a joke under friend's '' so Rexter tell something about yourself why are you on Tython?'' Rex didn't know what to say. '' uhhhhhm I think that I crashed after I got shot by an imperial cruiser I guess he damaged my ship enough to overhead my hyper drive and I crashed.''

Nahsoka gave her a look that said really? '' why would an imp cruiser shoot at you?'' rex pointed at himself '' see this armor it was a prototype and I stole it so I could sell it to the republic. Now however I fell in love with it and I don't want to part with it.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' knowing rex that's probably the truth.''

Nahsoka chuckled as well. '' I see well at least it's in better hand's now.'' Ranna entered '' Jedi could I get your attention? We have found where the flesh raider have hidden their weapon supplies.'' A scout joined. '' if you should sabotage them so that they would explode in their faces that would deal a massif blow against them.''

Rex smirked. He liked that plan Ahsoka rolled her eyes. '' you could also steal them and bring them to us so we can defend our self's. They keep everything in a cave near the village.'' Ahsoka smirked together with Rex.'' Nice form them to keep everything in one place that way this shouldn't take long.''

The scout completely disagreed. You shouldn't underestimate the raider's child they are beasts but they are smart beast. Anyway if you chose to sabotage them they are standard republican design.'' '' that I'll go whit them I know how to sabotage them.''

Nahsoka looked worried. '' are you sure Rexter it's going to be dangerous and more a Jedi's job.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' don't worry rex can defend himself quite well. I've seen him fighting once.'' Nahsoka seemed to be conflicted but agreed.

'' very well it seems you to have some catching up to do anyway. But please keep your head to the mission when we are in enemy territory.'' Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other smirking. They both knew that Nahsoka was probably the weakest in this group.

They left the village and Ahsoka started talking. '' So Rex how've you been?'' Rex still hat a grin on his face. '' I've been great the second I woke up I could fight for my live. I killed loads of raider's their just as stupid as the clankers.''

Nahsoka tried to listen as well as she could. They spoke weird for her. She brushed it of as talk among slaves. '' Really? Is that even possible?'' rex nodded. '' wow. If that's the case, then this should be an easy one.'' '' don't underestimate them Ahsoka. I fought them and they are pretty tough.'' Nahsoka said over her shoulder.

Ahsoka looked at rex questioning he shook his head and mouthed. 'Not for a veteran like you.' Ahsoka nodded. '' well I guess I'll have to judge that for myself. At that moment a flesh raider ambushed them Nahsoka slightly panicked. But Ahsoka thought quickly and drew her saber cutting the raider in half from top to bottom.

'' it seems were in enemy territory now.'' Ahsoka said as she continued to walk casually towards their goal. Nahsoka looked disturbed. Ahsoka just killed a living sentient being whit out any remorse nor emotion

Rex drew both his DC-17 blasters Nahsoka gave a weird look. Rex shrugged his shoulders. '' what? If I were already stealing the imp's prototype armor, why shouldn't I take their experimental weapons as well?'' with that rex ran after Ahsoka

Nahsoka sighed and ran after them it took her some time to catch up. It wasn't hard to find them she just had to follow the sound of blaster fire and light saber slashes. The trail of corpses also helped. She looked over the edge and saw Ahsoka and rex surrounded by a pack of 50 raiders she was about to jump in but then she saw that the raiders where loosing. They fell like cannon fodder.

It was almost as if they've done this before. Many times. Nahsoka drew her training saber and joined the fight. '' you know we were supposed to use stealth when we went in. not a murder spree.'' Said Nahsoka once she was standing back to back with Ahsoka. '' sorry I blew it. They spotted me behind a pile of bones. Then Rex forgot his absorbers when he saved my live now the entire camp is after us''

It took them more minutes to mop up the rest. After that they entered the cave where the raiders stored their weapons. It was dark so rex lighted his flashlight. They kept walking Nahsoka seemed nervous. '' stop. This is too easy. It must be a trap.'' Ahsoka nodded '' sometimes we must spring it to get past it lets move on.''

The three continued. Slowly more and more flesh raiders appeared behind them. Following them. Nahsoka kept looking at her back seeing more and more raiders sneaking behind them. She said to Ahsoka. '' were being followed.''

Ahsoka smirked this was just like her first mission all over again. '' I know. They've been following us for a while now.'' Nahsoka looked with disbelief. '' why didn't you attack them. I don't like this.'' Ahsoka chuckled '' Oh, well, if you feel so strongly about it, go ahead and just take care of them.''

Nahsoka ignited her saber and quickly dealt whit the raiders. '' their gone now.'' Ahsoka was still smirking she took her lightsaber and ignited it. She stabbed backwards and a raider fell down whit a heavy tud. '' you forgot this one.'' '' but he was unarmed.'' Protested Ahsoka shook her head.

Rex walked to the dead raider and pulled out a vibrosword and two knives.'' He was armed.'' Said rex as he showed the weapons Ahsoka gave Nahsoka a look that said I told you so. '' see? He was armed. And you would have been death.'' Nahsoka grunted in defeat. '' fine your right. Now let's move on.''

They soon reached the weapons. There was a guard standing. ''The door seems locked so I'm guessing that the raider on guard has it.'' Said Nahsoka when she regrouped with Rex and Ahsoka. Ahsoka thought for a second. '' I'll distract the raider then you'll grab the key's.'' she said to Nahsoka

''Rex I want you on the lookout. Make sure no one passes you. Once were are ready to sabotage or steal we'll call you.'' Rex saluted. '' yes ma'am'' once rex was gone Ahsoka drew her sabers. And walked out of her hiding spot '' HEY UGLY!'' he raided roared and charged at her. Ahsoka smirked.'' WHAT WOULD YOU SAY ABOUT A MAKE OVER? YOU SURELY NEED ONE.''

Ahsoka barely dodged the slash aimed at her head. Nahsoka gasped in horror. But Ahsoka didn't even take effort do dodge. She was just toying around with this raider. Nahsoka watched in horror as the raider nearly hit Ahsoka with almost every slash. One slash however did hit Ahsoka as she slipped on a bone.

Ahsoka screamed in anguish and jumped out of the way a thick stream of blood came out of her right leku. Nahsoka was almost ready to jump between Ahsoka and the raider as he charged at her again. But now Ahsoka charged at him at the last moment she jumped up and spun around. The raider tried to block but when the blades mad contact it got knocked out of his hand and his head cut of clean.

Nahsoka sat looking with wide eyes. Trying to comprehend. The scene before her. Ahsoka grabbed the key and tossed them to Nahsoka. She cached them and walked to the door. Ahsoka and her walked in '' Ahsoka are you alright? The cut looks nasty.'' Ahsoka stroke it. '' it stings but it's nothing I'd say 2hour's and it will be fully healed.''

Ahsoka sighed and paced her hand on the cut. It slowly started to heal. Up until the point that it stopped bleeding. '' see it's better. Let's move on.'' As they walked in they saw the weapon stash. Nahsoka turned around when she heard a droid bleep '' T7= happy to see Jedi./T7= captured by flesh raiders + needs rescuing.

Ahsoka looked at Nahsoka. They both smiled. '' consider yourself rescued little buddy.'' Said Nahsoka'' Jedi's are heroes. T7= Jedi reconnaissance droid/ mission parameters = scout wilderness + identify hazards. T7's restraining bold = faulty + malfunctioning./ T7's sensors = unable to sense flesh raiders ambush.''

''T7= simulated deactivation + used spy camera/ T7= recorded flesh raiders allies.'' A hologram appeared. With two persons and a raider the cloaked one spoke '' _teach our soldiers how to use these weapons. Train them on the Twi'lek invaders.''_ The second man spoke. '' _when will we strike against the Jedi?''_ the first spoke again. '' _patience Callef. The Jedi will fall when our army reaches full strength''_ with that the hologram faded.

Ahsoka was in deep thought. T7 asked if his restraining blot could be removed and Nahsoka did so. She saw Ahsoka still in thoughts.'' Ahsoka we could call Rexter take the weapons and go.'' Ahsoka heard Nahsoka only half and walked to the vault in where the weapons where stored. She grabbed it and lifted it then she walked out still deep in thoughts.

Nahsoka looked at her wide eyed her mouth fell open she and T7 went after Ahsoka. Who passed Rex. Rex gulped 'oh no she's at it again. Something must have really ticked her off this time' he thought Nahsoka walked up to him. '' emm Rexter did you see Ahsoka?'' '' yes and she look very angry. What happened.''

Rex saw the droid next to Ahsoka. '' we belief that it's because the hollo recording. It stated that two people where training the raiders on the villagers…..'' She didn't even have the chance to finish because Rex was gone already she sighed and finished softly ''so the raiders were ordered to attack them….''

Rex ran as fast as he could. He had to stop her before she was going to do some stupid things. Only he knew her deepest secret. Ever sins order 66 she struggled to contain the dark side with in her. And something like this would seriously tick her off.

Nahsoka quickly caught up with Rex she could sense his worry and the look in his face was grim. '' Rexter what's going on why are you so worried all of a sudden?'' Rex stopped. '' honestly I'm not allowed to tell its Ahsoka's darkest secret. But it seem that I can't hide it from you anyway so I'll tell. Ever sins Ahsoka has been enslaved she's been struggling with the dark side. sure Aeris greatly helped to reduce the treat but with something as horrible as you just described it would be enough to set off a chain reaction an start her fall.''

They both started running again. The caught up with Ahsoka just in time. As they saw her brutalizing a flesh raider. She was killing him with bare hands. Rex took his chances and tackled her. They wrestled for a time until rex pinned her down '' Ahsoka calm down. You're doing it again.'' ''RELEASE ME NOW!'' Ahsoka yelled. '' first calm down. '' ''THEY DESERVE TO DIE!'' Ahsoka struggled to get free. '' maybe but this is not the way.'' '' I WILL AVENGE THOSE THEY KILLED''

'So she's this deep again?' Rex thought '' AHSOKA!'' he shouted and looked deep in her acid yellow eyes. '' what would Aeris say if she saw you like this. Is that what you want?'' slowly the acid yellow left her eyes and they returned to her normal baby blue color.'' Shame rose ash she realized what just happened. Rex released his grip. '' I- I'm s-sorry.'' She said barley hearable. '' it's alright but I will have to report this to the council you do know that right?'' Ahsoka looked scared ''N-no please wait. I'll try to control it better next time I promise.''

Nahsoka shook her head. '' I'm sorry Ahsoka but this is just too big to cover up. I have to tell them.'' Ahsoka began to tear up would this be the second time that she got kicked out? '' p-please I beg you don't. I have nowhere to go. My live is a mess and if I part with my daughter than I'll surely go insane.''

Nahsoka was conflicted again. There was truth in what Ahsoka said. '' I don't like the idea of lying to the council.'' Ahsoka looked begging at her '' ugh fine but only if you promise to tell master Satele.'' Ahsoka stood up '' yes I will once I'm ready. But we should bring this to the village.'' Ahsoka walked to the vault and opened it she grabbed a pile of weapons. So did the rest

It wasn't long until they reached the village the three entered the building and heard shouting '' she died in my arms. You should have seen what those filth did with her.'' Ranna spoke. '' I'm sorry Sawlen. We all share your loss.'' The guy called Sawlen didn't seem pleased '' for every one of us the flesh raiders butchered we should kill ten… no hundreds of them.''

Master Orgus spoke calm and Ahsoka flinched slightly but recovered quick. '' will that restore your loved one back to live?'' it only aggravated sawlen. '' DON"T LECTURE ME JEDI! My wife is death! Our people slaughtered where you were then?''

Ahsoka spoke '' getting you guns and ammo steal them form the raiders. It took so long because a few hundred blocked our way.'' Nahsoka spoke '' we hat to kill them all. Master.'' Sawlen seemed pleased with this news

'' finally some of you who understands. Give me those weapons and I'll kill the rest to avenge my wife. We'll hunt them down and get our retribution.'' Rex scoffed'' hmpf. The only thing that you will do, is getting yourself killed kid.'' '' WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF IT!'' Sawlen shouted outraged.

'' he fought in the fighting pits of Nar Shaddaa for 7 year. And is still alive. I think that classifies him more than enough.'' Shot Ahsoka harsh then her tone softened.'' You should rest a morn your wife. Let us handle this I promise you. They will be brought to justice.''

Sawlen nodded and left.'' He still want's revenge but at least he isn't armed.'' Nahsoka told T7 to roll forward. '' don't worry master will bring the one's responsible to justice. I killed one of them already.'' She motioned T7 to play the recording. Master Orgus spoke first. '' did you now see why Jedi are forbidden to marry or have families. It only lead's to suffering. And a Jedi destroyed by emotions becomes something terrible.''

Ahsoka disagreed but kept quiet. ''now while I deal with the droid, talk to Ranna. I think her people are finally ready to help us thanks' to you three.'' Orgus frown and pointed to Rex '' you what's your name?'' rex was a bit startled. ''Uhmm my name is Rexter Fett master Jedi. But my friends call me Rex'' Orgus nodded. '' I see I can sense the force within you take this badge and go to the temple. If you want we could train you as a Jedi.'' Both Ahsoka and rex looked like they've just been hit by a freighter train

'' H-how's that possible? Is it even possible? Did they managed to clone the force?'' Ahsoka didn't know what to say. '' I-I don't know. What the hell is going on here? I need to meditate.'' It seemed like Nahsoka was already gone off to Ranna so they followed. '' …. With the weapons and technology you and your friends brought we can finally defend our self's against the flesh raiders.''

'' you all risked you lives to help us. My people didn't have a champion for quite some time now they have three.'' Rex smirked under his helmed '' I'll be your champion whenever you need one.'' Ahsoka gave him a ''serious rex'' look and Ranna blushed. '' oh… I … ah. I should give you the information you requested. Moorit report. ''

Moorit walked close. '' scouts report that the flesh raiders are gathering in strength. They already control the mountains around us. And now they are invading the ruins of Kaleth. My men spotted them at the remains of the ancient ruins close to your temple.''

Orgus joined the conversation. '' kaleth was a great city of force users. Its ruins hold powers we still don't understand.'' moorit '' the flesh raiders are looking for something.'' Ahsoka frowned. '' well whatever it is. We can't let them find it.''

Orgus nodded in agreement '' I agree. Drive back the raiders immediately. I have to bring this droid to the council. That hooded figure I the hollo-I know his voice the situation is worse than I thought. Do whatever it takes to drive them back. I'll send reinforcements soon.'' Nahsoka nodded. '' with luck we won't need them at all. But we'll hold the line.''

'' good but if you see that hooded figure from the hollo don't engage him. Now get going.'' Ahsoka's hollo receiver went off. '' Ahsoka. It's me Satele. Come to the temple immediately.'' Ahsoka frown. '' what's wrong master?'' '' I can't say It now just com as fast as you can.'' The connection was lost. ''emmm oke I guess that I should be going. Rex you need to go to the temple as well. Kaleth is on the same way will see you there soon Nahsoka.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Starkiller sat in his cell patiently waiting for Vader to save him yes he will have his justice. And those Jedi would pay for imprisoning him. Well soon they would all die anyway. When those raiders attacked the temple he would stage his escape and kill as many Jedi as he could. His visions had showed him everything. He would go to korriban and meet the secret dark council.

However it seems that Tano was here as well. He didn't like to scare children but Aeris hindered his potting so he hat to scare her off. Ahsoka entered the temple looking around her a Jedi master saw her looking around and approached her. '' ho! Ho! Young one relax.'' Ahsoka and rex stopped. ''master can you tell me the way to master Satele's quarters.'' The old master looked amused.

'' first calm down young one.''. ''but I am calm. Say Ahsoka looking around in a hasty fashion. The man didn't buy it. '' I think that it can be a bit calmer first.'' Ahsoka took a deep breath. '' I'm sorry but I get rather hasty when I need to do something important. Anyway Rexter here is looking for the recruitment center. And I am master Satele's new Padawan. The name is Ahsoka Tano.''

''Ahh good to meet you Padawan. Master Satele's room is at the first floor. Second Left hallway all the way to the end second. For you Rexter I'll escort you.'' Ahsoka bow and turned to rex. '' I'll see you at the ruins of Kaleth. Let's just hope that Nahsoka can handle her own.'' Re nodded in agreement and they parted ways.

Ahsoka entered the room and walked to the living room there she saw her master comforting her daughter. She walked to Aeris and took her in her arms.'' Hey sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you crying?''

''mommy I'm scared.'' She said sobbing. '' scared? Why?'' Aeris started to shiver. '' he's here mommy. The black masked man's son.'' Ahsoka looked worried 'he's here to?' '' apprentice Aeris. But are you sure that Starkiller is here?'' Aeris nodded. '' yes mommy?''

Ahsoka looked extremely worried. '' where is he now?'' Satele smiled don't worry Ahsoka he is in the detention area. Under security.'' Ahsoka frown '' double it now. And prepare him for questioning...'' Satele fake coughed. '' might I remember you of the fact that I'm the master.''

Ahsoka looked at her. '' yes I know, but believe me you want to follow my orders this time. This guy might be just an apprentice but he is trained as a Jedi hunter. He killed some of the strongest Sith too. His master is Darth Vader. Who in his turn answers' only to the emperor.''

Satele looked shocked. And nodded '' I'll triple the security immediately. But you should go back to your mission.'' Ahsoka kept comforting her daughter until she slept and placed her in bed. '' I'll be on my way master.'' With that she left to the ruins of Kaleth

While she was running she met up with Kira and master Kiwiiks.'' MASTER! KIRA! WAIT FOR ME!'' they turned around saw Ahsoka. '' Ahsoka shouldn't you be at the village?'' Ahsoka caught up and they started running again. '' no master Satele called me back for a while.''

They doubled the pace when they heard gunfire and explosions as they entered the field they could see Nahsoka on the ground and a raider had rex in a force choke. The other was about to kill Nahsoka. Ahsoka thought quickly and threw her short at the raider with the force. The other in her hand. It was just in time to deflect the strike. Kira activated her saberstaf and jumped in between two flesh raiders. Bella attacked the raider that was force chocking rex.

It was a short skirmish and the raider's where dealt with easily. Ahsoka frown '' force sensitive flesh raiders that can't be good.'' Everyone agreed. '' yes well we'll be going to Coruscant so on the way we'll report this.

Kira walked up. And looked to Ahsoka. '' jeez Ahsoka do you ever leave any survivors?'' Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. '' well I always try to. But you know how those things go.'' Kira shook her head in amusement. '' yes well I guess we should be going right master?'' ''yes oh! Before I forget. Please place those sensors around the ruins than we can monitor the rest form the temple.

Ahsoka rex and Nahsoka returned to the village. '' so guy's what happened there?'' rex grunted ashamed. '' they pulled off a perfect ambush. And attacked us with the force.'' Ahsoka looked troubled unsurprised. '' I see I think that I know who the guy in the hollo is. His name is Bengal morr. He supposedly died in the sacking of Coruscant. He was master Orgus his former Padawan.'' Nahsoka looked surprised.

'' how did you know that?'' Ahsoka gave her a n your kidding me look '' I was a slave on Narr Shaddaa what do you think.'' Nahsoka looked apologizing. 'I'm sorry Ahsoka.'' '' its okay but we should warn master Orgus.''

They ran to the village as soon as they could '' master Orgus.'' They all three said. '' your back good master kiwiiks told me that you encountered force sensitive flesh raiders. She thought that he was learning from a hollow cron. I wish that was true.'' Ahsoka nodded '' yes. But I believe that it's your former apprentice Bengal morr.''

Orgus nodded. '' yes but he was gentle. For him to turn on the Jedi. Something horrible must have happen. He has to be stopped.'' Ranna walked up'' my apologies for keeping you waiting our matriarch- my mother is dying.'' Ahsoka looked sad. Rex embraced her and whispered '' you should go to her.'' Ranna smiled'' thank you Rexter. But I have to lead my people.'' Rex took of his helmed and smiled.

'' my friends call me rex. And we could managed the village for a few days.'' Ahsoka nodded '' thank you but I have to overcome this for my people's sake.'' Master Orgus seemed impressed. ''That takes strength and the attitude of a Jedi. I respect that.''

'' thank you. Anyway my scouts found and flesh raider command base. In the mountains it's protected by energy shields. They are well guarded so be cautious.'' '' that command base is probably from where the attacks are coordinated. I need to get in there. You guy's up for knocking out the power generator?''

Ahsoka smirked rex cleaned his weapons and Nahsoka nodded'' of course. When have we ever let you down?'' Orgus smirked '' first time for everything….. Not that I'm worried.'' T7 bleeped something. '' hmm seems like you can give him room to get intelligence. That energy field is your top priority. Knock it out fast.''

The trio nodded and left for the mountains again. Ahsoka looked worried. '' I hope everything is alright with Ranna. We might need to keep an eye on her. I can sense that she's trying to appear strong but from the inside she's crumbling.'' Nahsoka gave an evil smirk. '' seems like a job for Rexter. They seem to like each other a lot.'' Ahsoka chuckled. ''yea. Oh rex don't forget protection. Remember cut lawquane.''

Rex glared daggers at them both. '' where not in love!'' he said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes '' sure you're not.'' Rex gritted his teeth. '' I mean it.'' Ahsoka gave and I don't buy that crap look. And said '' whatever you say rex. But I'm telling ya if it is just go for it. Cause she does like you.'' They entered enemy territory again. '' we should focus on the mission now.'' Told Nahsoka ''Your right. We should.'' Replied both Ahsoka and rex in sync.

They entered the cave whit way to few resistant's '' I don't like this one bit it's too easy.'' '' I feel ya rex. I feel ya.'' Said Ahsoka '' it's almost as if he wants us to go here…..'' Nahsoka looked at an n old machine. '' …. Looks like a generator I think where here.''

Ahsoka sliced the wiring and the generator shut down. A hollo transceiver turned on and a nautolan appeared. Ahsoka guessed Bengal morr. '' hmm you three must be the ones who slaughtered my people. Your misguided attacks change nothing. Your times are over.'' Ahsoka signaled to let her do the talking the rest agreed

'' so that's your face no wonder why you wear a hood. Begal'' Rex chuckled. And thought. Snips is back I guess.'' '' Orgus taste of Padawan's have grown weak just like him.'' Ahsoka chuckled '' well I guess I'm lucky to be Satele's Padawan then.''

Bengal grunted '' doesn't matter. They're both weak.'' He pointed to Nahsoka '' you executed my apprentice Caleb I can sense his death on you. I spent years training him he was a good men. Are you proud of yourself'' Nahsoka smirked '' yes absolutely without a doubt.''

This only angered Bengal. '' yours truly corrupt. But justice will come. Every so called Jedi is going to die. I promise. Your entire order is weak. You've got nothing to stop the empire's advances.'' Ahsoka's eyes turned slightly yellow from anger.

'' come and face me alone then I'll show you who's weak.'' Rex nagged her arm snapping her out again. '' I can see that your tainted by the dark side Padawan. You're a danger to yourself and all those you care about. But don't worry I'll end you and everyone in the temple soon.''

Ahsoka couldn't hold it and spat. '' if you touch my daughter with even one of your filthy finger's… than I'll break every bone in your pathetic body. Making sure you would wished that you were never born. You might have gone through hell yourself but that's no justification of what you're doing and trying to do. Your nothing better than the Sith.''

'' you're wrong I am better I am better than you all. And your daughter will make a fine apprentice for my new Jedi order '' Ahsoka growled light lightly. '' this guy gets under my skin really bad'' all off a sudden the tunnel flooded with flesh raiders.

Ahsoka turned on her saber's and charged faster than the eye could see Nahsoka's eyes widened. That was shadow speed. One of the most advanced enchanting techniques all they could see was a whirlwind of yellow green and whitish blue. And falling raiders everywhere. Close to the entrance. '' coming guys?'' rex sprinted to Ahsoka killing the occasional raider that crossed his path.

Nahsoka shook herself and ran using force sprint Ahsoka looked at her. '' when did you learn that?'' Asked Nahsoka. Ahsoka smirked. Before I was a slave I got raised by a Jedi behind enemy lines. But I can't keep it up long, just a few seconds. After that I'm completely exhausted. Like now.'' Ahsoka was panting rather badly. And she began to feel light in the head.

Rex saw this and grabbed her. '' piggyback ride?'' he asked her Ahsoka looked exited. '' really?!'' rex smirked. And Ahsoka climbed on his back. They ran passed a hollo recorder and Ahsoka was barely conscious. They sat down and played it off. After they watched the recording Ahsoka had recovered from her slight lack of energy.

''Rex. You and Ahsoka go back to the village. I will hunt some manka teeth.'' Ahsoka stood up. ''No I'm coming with you. I have a feeling that you'll need me.'' Nahsoka cursed herself for this but she knew that Ahsoka was right. '' fine but don't overexert yourself.''

With that they split up both girls walked up the hill and saw a dead manka cat they took his teeth and continued to search for more. They walked past a tent and Ahsoka entered. '' Nahsoka come here you need to check this out.'' Nahsoka entered and saw that Ahsoka held up a map on a table. '' look here is the temple and the village is not here. This map is 82 years old. They settled on raider hunting grounds''

Nahsoka looked terrified '' that can't be good we have to evacuate them.'' Ahsoka took her hollo recorder. '' master Satele it's me Ahsoka.'' '' _Ahsoka is something wrong?''_ Ahsoka nodded. '' Yes I found the reason why the flesh raiders attacked the villagers in the first place. I'm uploading an 82 year old map now.''

Satele looked troubled. _'' evacuate the village we'll set up refugee camps near the temple.''_ Ahsoka was about to speak when a Twi'lek bot and a flesh raider entered. Ahsoka drew her saber. '' wait! Wait! Said the boy hastily.'' Ahsoka remained in fighting stand's and Nahsoka spoke '' what are you doing here did this raider kidnap you?'' '' head thing talk! Head think talk hsst learn power.'' Roared the raider. _'' he understand basic?''_ ''I don't know but he took me as a translator he thinks he has power. He thinks that he can use the force and he wants the Jedi to train him.''

Ahsoka frown and extinguished her saber. '' This might sound weird but I think that we should train him. Cause if we don't than could fall to the dark side.'' '' yes he really thinks that he's like the Jedi. He says that he can smell power. And it's stronger near the Jedi temple. He said that he can feel power in the rocks.''

Satele was in thought's '' the other flesh raiders serve him because they fear his curse. But the force overwhelms him he needs to learn from the Jedi to control his power.'' Satele agreed. '' we will but he'll release you now and stop all the attacks on the village from his tribe. If he breaks one of those things the deal is off. Tell him that Jedi grandmaster Satele Shan agrees to train him as a Jedi.''

'' you hear that they are going to let you train they are going to teach you their power.'' The raider looked extremely pleased. '' Head ting Jedi Hunt. Hunt-den Jedi Hunt. Rock-den Jedi Hunt.'' The boy saw the confused faces. '' he means that the Jedi can hunt everything that belongs to him and he's leaving to train''

Nahsoka smirked. '' I'll bring him to the temple. Satele shook her head. _''not needed I'll come myself. And start his first lesson there.''_ Ahsoka nodded. '' well will escort you home.'' She turned to the raider. '' I take this? Show head thing hunt-den land.'' The raider seemed to understand. '' head thing helped. Head thing's hunt hunt-den.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' good.'' They took the map and left

Rex walked in to Ranna's home. He took of his helmet. '' we took care of the energy shield. Any word form master Orgus?'' Ranna shook her head. ''no but my mother….. She found peace during your absence….. I'm now matriarch.''

Rex felt terrible. '' are you alright? Remember you don't have to go through this alone.'' Ranna showed a sad smile.'' Thanks' that means a lot for me. Before he left master Orgus told me that there is no death only the force. He believes that our essence lives on when we die and merge with the force. I hope it is true.''

Rex smiled '' it is I've seen some force ghost's in my live…..'' '' matriarch! The flesh raiders have broken through our defenses. They did something to the crops. They dropped some strange machines. A few tried to stop it but they fell sick when they came to close.''

Rex placed his helmet on and ready's his gun's. '' keep your people away. I'll deal with them.'' Ranna looked concerned '' be careful. If those machines are to powerful. Save yourself.'' She flushed. '' I…I don't want to lose you too. Now hurry we don't have much time.'' Rex stormed out. And rushed to the crop's field's he activated his rebreather's inside his helmet and sneaked to one of the devises. He saw that shooting them would cause more harm than it did good so he slowly sliced it.

Out of nothing he sensed a warning. As a flesh raider attacked him from behind. He spun around and ducked. The raider missed his attack and lost balance when rex pushed him in the back. He drew his blaster and shot the raider dead.

He closed his eyes and could sense three more raiders underground. He smirked. '' so this is how commander Tano and General Skywalker fought their battle's? Sweet!'' he took out the rest and killed the raider's.'' he slowly walked back to Ranna.

'' well job's done.'' He smirked from pride. He managed to use the force all by himself for the first time. '' I saw how you fought there. It was more than brave… it was heroic. Sins you came here all you did was risking your live to save us. Why would you face death again and again for people you barely know? ''

'' it's why I live. I remembered who and what I am when the time come's I'll tell you. But I also did it for you I...I must admit I'm attracted to you. Even if I'm trying to deny it.''

Ranna was caught off guard '' me? But you don't even know me.'' '' rex walked closer. '' I know that your strong. Capable. And a good woman. What else do I need to know?'' I've lost so much all I seem to have left are responsibilities. Being a matriarch mean's putting my own needs at second place. Now you're a Jedi isn't that the same for you?''

Rex smirked. '' yes but that doesn't mean that I can't secretly love you. Ranna. Please let me help you. ''But I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to… I mean. Should you be doing this?'' Ranna walked closer. To rex.

Ahsoka and Nahsoka walked in to the village they just brought the boy home and now went to the mother that just lost her husband.'' Hello is anybody home?'' a Twi'lek turned to them. '' oh sorry I…'' she fell silent Ahsoka knew how she Feld '' I'm sorry to tell you but I found a hollo recording from your husband.''

Ahsoka gave her the recording the woman looked sad. '' yes I know he died. A manka cat dragged his… well'' Nahsoka placed an arm around her shoulder. '' I'm sorry we couldn't be there in time but we managed to get this.'' She sowed the bag with manka teeth. The woman didn't know how to react

T...t...t….you?'' Ahsoka smiled. '' yes we collected the teeth so his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.'' The woman started to cry. '' Th…thank you so m...much. I don't know what to say. She searched around and took a belt. '' here this was his. You should have it.'' Ahsoka and Nahsoka both shook their heads. '' no we didn't do it for a reward. Seeing your child save and healed will be enough of a reward. I have a child myself so I know what you're going through.''

The Twi'lek looked surprised. '' well I can't force it upon you.'' She took the manka teeth. '' I'll get this to the doctor he can make a cure out of this.'' Ahsoka looked at Nahsoka. '' should I look over your child while you are gone to the doctor?'' the Twi'lek smiled. '' no thanks' master Jedi you've done enough already. She is old enough to look out for herself. Bedside's I guess you both have more important things to do.''

Ahsoka grinned. Yes I guess we have things to do but I would like to meet your daughter one day.'' The Twi'lek smiled. '' I'll make sure that it happens master Jedi.'' '' well may the force be with you'' They went for Ranna's home and when they entered they could see re and her having an intimate moment.

'' right now I don't care. And all I want is you.'' Ranna walked even closer '' and I want you too.'' She leaned in and they kissed Nahsoka gasped and held her hand for her mouth. Ahsoka just smirked. '' I thought that this would happen.'' Nahsoka looked surprised '' yes I felt it already. But please don't tell the master's''

Nahsoka frown. '' but they go against the code.'' Ahsoka frowned angrily. '' I know for a fact that the code is wrong you should never follow everything by the book's like the Jedi do. Many don't know but that is the original reason why many Jedi fall.''

Nahsoka thought made sense. '' ok I won't tell she whispered.'' Rex and Ranna finally broke the kiss Ranna got an evil glint in her eye's '' I'll make sure that no one disturbed us.'' They walked in to the bed room. Ahsoka and Nahsoka came out of their hiding spot's they looked completely stunned. '' well I must admit. Even I didn't see that one coming.''

Nahsoka yawned. ''well I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to sleep its pretty late and we have a long day tomorrow.'' Ahsoka nodded they went to the spear room when they entered they saw only one bed. Ahsoka looked at her new friend. '' umm do you by any chance have any problems with sleeping in the same bed?''

Nahsoka shook her head. As she undressed '' no I don't I did it all the time when I was still a youngling.'' Ahsoka dressed out as well. And stepped in bed. To Nahsoka's surprise Ahsoka cuddled very close. She could sense that it was pure instinct. Ahsoka seemed scared. Then she remembered again and closed her arms around her.

Ahsoka had already fallen in sleep but she was already having a bad dream ''It's fine Ahsoka your save.'' Ahsoka shivered. Nahsoka frown why did this feel so familiar. She sadly thought back on the daughter her sister had 4 years ago. She had sneaked out to hold the little girl. Her name was also Ahsoka and had a similar presses to the girl she was holding now. She could still remember how she felt one year ago when she lost her niece.'' Well it was still better than seeing her becoming a child of the emperor

''What would the Jedi say when they discover that my oldest sister is a Sith?'' she mumbled as she fell in sleep. The door slowly opened and Orgus din smiled. '' we already knew my Padawan. We already knew.''

Rex and Ranna where kissing on the bed but then rex stopped. '' we shouldn't go further than this for now. I want to build a stronger relationship first.'' Ranna nodded. And placed her head on his shoulder. She started to sob. Then the door opened and Orgus entered. He saw Ranna and rex. Rex was shirtless while Ranna was fully undressed

He coughed in his hand and looked the other way '' I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.'' Ranna flushed and pulled the covers around her to cover up her body. '' I'm sorry master Jedi. Rex was just comforting me. Just sleep nude.'' Orgus nodded he could understand that. '' well but Rexter why are you shirtless?''

''Because I was going to sleep master. It was a long day and tomorrow will also be a long day.'' Orgus nodded '' sleep well than but remember attachments will send you down a very dark path.'' Ranna could see the disagreement's in his eye. '' master with all due respect I have to disagree. But I think it would be wise to talk about that tomorrow seeing that where all tired and a bid on edge.''

Orgus smiled. '' I welcome a good discussion. Now sleep well Padawan.'' Orgus went to the bench in the living room and lay on it

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Satele just brought Aeris to bed and sad on the couch. All of a sudden a 2 meter long green haired woman appeared. '' seems like a long day Satele.'' Satele grunted. '' you have no idea my old friend but why did you visit me?'' the woman smiled '' it's about your Padawan. Be aware of her power.''

Satele frown. '' what does that mean?'' the woman grimaced '' my father doesn't allow me to tell you but know that she is smarter, stronger and older than she look's. Good by my old friend.'' She vanished back in to the force. '' well it was nice to see you too. But what did she mean by that?''

 **i am bad at author notes so yea i hope you liked it**


End file.
